Cold Blood
by Nat D
Summary: When the mind is faced with anger and confusion, good sense becomes overrated. Mick/Beth
1. Unhuman

**Hey you guys! I'm back. This Moonlight writing things gets under you, doesn't it?**

**Ok, here's another piece. Shorter than the other one, I know. I was planning on going on with it, but when I read it last night I decided to stop right there. **

**So this is a one shot, but there will be multi chapters this time. Like a bunch of drabbles together. Pieces I can't decide to continue or leave alone, so you guys can help me.**

**I hope you like this one. I sure loved to write it. So let me know what you think, ok?**

**Oh, one last thing: Thank you **_**so, so much **_**for your response to Educational Talking. I was nervous about not being good enough on the Moonlight writing thing, but you guys seemed to like it =D I loved all the reviews, and appreciate that you took a little time to comment. So thank you very much. Please repeat on this one.**

**Again, any mistakes, point it out. And I'm sorry if the site cut parts off again. If you don't understand something, just ask and I'll explain xD**

* * *

**Rate: T to be safe (you never know)**

**Characters: Mick, Beth, Coraline, Josh.**

**Spoilers: Very shortly after "Fleur de Lis", before "Sleeping Beauty". **

**Word count: 2.245****Disclaimer: Not mine. No money is being made. Just having a little fun.**

* * *

**Cold Blood**

* * *

Boy, that felt _awesome. _

Really, really good. Better than anything I've ever done before.

I know, it wasn't… Civil, and probably not the best thing to do to someone, but come on, that bitch deserved it. I mean, she _kidnapped _me. To be her eternal doll, to persuade her husband not to leave her. She would turn me. I would be a kid forever! For-Ever! I had terrible nightmares for years because of her. She ruined my childhood!

She _deserved _that stake. She was lucky I didn't pierce her eyes or ripped all the hair from her head. She should thank the Gods Mick was there.

Well, not that she didn't already.

Seriously, what a jerk.

My mom was right. Men were men. It doesn't matter how well educated, how modern, how considered, kind, lovely and sexy they were. They all, I repeat, _all _go stupid and dumb in the sight of a nice ass. Even vampires.

Oh, it doesn't matter that I shot a guy for him. It doesn't matter that I _fed him _on a freaking desert. It doesn't matter that I played hooker on the phone for him, to help him on a case (seems like he _likes _hookers, huh? Idiot).

He pulled the whole gentleman shit with me, even when I came over, all hot and willing – high on B.C., true, but willing – to his apartment on the middle of the night, and _begged _him to turn me under the shower. No. He acted the like that perfect, annoying gentleman that he is, and preserved my honor.

Please.

And then, his _dead wife _simply gets into his shower and he forgets all about that. And gets _mad at me _for staking her.

Jerk.

Go take her to a hospital. Go take care of her. Go make sure your beautiful Coraline gets all fine and healthy, and then go hump each other, be the husband and wife again, until she kidnaps a set of twins and you have to kill her again. I'm sure you'll have a blast with them when they grow up and find out that you took care of them for twenty years. Like a silent, caring, sexy stalker.

Yes, take care of your wife. Heal her wounds, and be very mad at me for snapping when I saw the monster I dreamed about for countless nights after you took me back home.

You know what? I hope she gets all better, and you two renew your vows and live happily ever after. You drinking blood, she eating French fries.

Cute, huh?

He probably didn't notice I didn't follow them to the hospital. I'm sure he is so worried right now, that if someone says my name, he'll ask "Who?"

Idiot.

I know. I know that you just don't go around plunging pieces of sharp wood in people's chests. I know I'm supposed to be civil and act like the human being that I am. A strong, powerful, confident woman, who does not resolve her problems with violence.

But when I looked at him, all wet, his hair dripping and his shirt open, just like that day when he held me under the shower, and then at her, wearing one of his shirts, her hair also wet, just like mine had been, I lost it.

_She _was supposed to be dead. _She _was supposed to be gone. _Her body _was supposed to have burned into ashes.

And _he _was not supposed to be screwing a dead person. A dead vampire. His dead vampire wife.

_I _was supposed to be the one wearing his shirt.

He's not my boyfriend, of course. That's all just hypothetically. You know, if he was to be having showers with someone, it would be someone _like me_. Alive. Who's not twisted enough to steal a child from their home in the middle of the night. Someone normal.

Not _me, _me. I'm just an example.

I don't know how I managed to get home without getting myself killed, so fast and furious I drove.

I banged the door shut and dropped my purse on the couch, then got myself a glass of water.

Damn it.

"_Beth, no!" "She's not a vampire. She's human."_

No, she's not! She's pretending! Just pretending to be human, so you can like her again. Can't you see that? You're 85, and you can't see what she's doing? She's trying to use you, you moron, and you falling right into her trap, just because you are _that _obsessed with her.

She's trying to lure you to her, pretending to be human again, and when you're close enough, she'll get you and everything will be-

You know what, I don't want to think about this anymore. Nope.

She's at the hospital now, they're taking care of her, she'll be fine, you'll be fine, and I'll be fine. Everything is going to be _fine, _and if you want to be with her, that's really none of my business, is it?

I took another sip of water, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Yes. Mick's a big boy. He can take care of himself, make his own choices. Know what's best for himself.

And I have a boyfriend. And he _loves _me. A lot. He gets me flowers, takes me to dinner, and when I ask him to do something for me under the shower, he does. Without hesitation. He doesn't get all honorable, thinking about my honor. He gives me what I want. Every time.

If I'm high on something and tell him that I walked all the way to his place, he smiles, takes it as a sign that I must want something to do that, and goes with the flow. If I'm playing a hooker on the phone, using my sexy voice and looking at him all silly, he finds a way to take me to somewhere private and get his way with me. If I'm drunk and ask him to bite me under the shower, he does. He may not agree with me, but he does what I ask him. And when he has to undress me when I'm asleep, he wakes me up and makes me have the time of my life.

And he most certainly does not hop into the shower with his ex wife when he was supposed to distract her when I'm digging her life.

Hypothetically speaking, of course. None of those things ever happened. Josh doesn't even have an ex wife.

That I know of. With men, you can never be sure, apparently.

I sink into the couch and stare at my dark living room. It's late. I should get some sleep. I had a busy day. Found out that my kidnapper is out there, staked her, sent her to hospital. I'm exhausted.

My phone starts ringing inside my purse, and I reach out to take it.

Mick.

Oh, remembered me, did you?

_Ignore._

The phone stops ringing.

Two minutes, started again.

Mick.

I let it ring this time, just to see if he'll leave a message.

No.

30 seconds, again.

Josh.

"Hey!" I picked up, more enthusiastic then I've been lately.

"_Hi honey. You home?"_

"Yes. You?"

"_Just left work. Are you hungry, we could get something to eat."_

"Hmm, no really. I could prepare you something, if you want. I'm not in the mood to go out."

"_That would be nice. See you in 20?"_

"Can't wait."

Now, that's healthy. Cooking for my boyfriend is healthy. Stabbing women on their chest, not.

I hide my face in my hands, just now realizing what I did.

Replaying the scene in my head, I can see how grave it was.

I put a whole in her chest. With a piece of wood.

She said hi, I walked to her and wounded her, badly.

I made her bleed. And she fell, weak, vulnerable, defenseless.

Mick reacted, taking her away from the immediate danger: me. A was a threat to her life. I could have taken her life with my hands. I didn't think twice, acted by pure instinct.

Who was the monster now?

My phone ringed again.

Mick.

Well, she had her knight in shining armor to take care of her now, didn't she?

Maybe we're even, now.

By the time Josh got to my apartment, I had forgotten all about his food, and was curled up in bed, jeans and all.

"Beth? You awake?"

I looked over and saw him standing by my bed, taking off his shoes.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm just tired. I can prepare you some-"

"No, honey, you don't have to. In fact, I'd just love to join you there. It seems to be cozy."

I smiled and reached my hand to him. He took it, laid behind me and held me close, my head resting on his shoulder, his arm around my chest, his chin just above my ear.

_Turn me. Turn me! Do it._

_No Beth. _

I closed my eyes and shifted position. My phone started ringing again, and he drew his face away from mine, still holding me, looking for the source of the sound.

_Do it._

_It's just the drug._

I turned into his arms and faced his chest, holding him with my right arm, grasping his shirt with my left hand.

"Your phone is ringing"

_Turn me._

He took the device, forgotten on the floor by the bed.

"It's Mick"

_No Beth._

I hid my face in his shirt.

"Aren't you answering it?"

_It's just the drug._

"He just wants some information on a case. Forget it."

I took the phone from his hands and shut it down.

_There's no space between us._

Josh looked at me, puzzled.

"Since when you ignore calls that can give you juicy stuff to your cases?"

_There's space._

"Forget about it, Josh. I had a rough day, I don't want to think about cases." Or Mick.

He smiled at me.

_Yeah, it's like a roller coaster ride that… Never ends. _

I closed my eyes and, two seconds later, his lips were on mine.

_Good-_

I felt him move from my side, to land on top of me.

_-bye._

His hands tugged at my jeans.

_So how does it work anyway?_

_What?_

Every movement was a bit harsh. He was clearly anxious.

_Just, you know. The sex thing._

He struggled with my shirt, and then managed to take it from my body, tossing it on the floor.

_Your parents never told you?_

I closed my eyes and waited for him to get rid of his own shirt. When his lips met mine again, we were both half naked.

_They somehow skipped the part involving vampires. _

And I concentrated on the beating of his heart, the warmth of his skin.

_Vampires and humans, I mean. _

Too warm for me.

Refusing to open my eyes, I felt his hands roaming around, his teeth teasing the skin of my neck, ears and lips.

No danger there. No fangs threatening to come out, no growl on his chest.

Just Josh. My Josh. Safe, loving. Alive.

Josh, who brought me flowers on Valentine's Day. Josh who prepared me dinner when I was sick. The one who kept me _away _from morgues, not… there in a regular basis.

Safe, clear Josh.

And his hands were tighter around me, his hair were longer, his breathe giving me tinkles, his teeth sharper, his chest broader, his voice huskier, his skin colder, his heart, still.

And he was all over me, around me, talking, humming, whispering, growling, purring, pressing and biting.

_Whatever you want._

My eyes fly open, and he is warm and soft again. His own eyes closed, but I knew there was nothing there to hide.

And then he is licking my neck, just above my pulse.

His cold hands roamed around my legs, and I jerked my hips up, helping him when he tugged my jeans down.

_At some point, you're gonna have to stop me. _

But I didn't, and he was all around me again, kissing my lips, I could feel his fangs brushing my tongue, a drop or two of my blood running to him, seeking him, wanting him.

He was mine, and I was his.

And I hugged him when he took me, body and soul and blood, and I lost all trail of thought and conscience, giving myself to him, completely.

_Turn me._

"Beth"

He breathed in my ear, bringing me back down from the flush of emotion overtaking me.

His voice was too loud in my ears. His body was too hot, his eyes weren't icy enough.

No fangs with traces of my blood, no punctures in my neck.

_No Beth._

No Mick.

Just Josh.

I held on to him when he slept, taking the covers away from us. The warmth that once had been comfortable, was now strange, suffocating. The cold breeze that came from the open window and touched my skin were like fingers, strong and firm fingers that protected me from everything, and swept me away from the willing, familiar warmth the radiated from every single angle of my life, calling me to a path of darkness that I welcomed and received with eager arms, just to make me shiver, alone when the warm of my own body didn't match the other aspects of the night.

_She's not a vampire! She's human. _

Less human than I am. Darker then I would ever be, no matter how hard I tried.


	2. Papa Bear

**Here I am, again. Did I take too long? I hope not. And I hope you guys missed me, just a little *-***

**Here it is, chapter 2. I really liked writing this one, it was lots of fun. So pleeeease, be kind and reviw, so I can know what you think. developed a way for us to know how many people are reading our stories, even if they don't review them. I liked to know that my Moonlight stories are having being read, and for those who reviewd, _you guys are awesome!! _For those who didn't, thanks for reading. I hope you gus liked, but pleeeeeeeease, be kind to me and leave just a little comment. It's food to my brain xD**

**Ok. I'll stop talking now. **

**But, just so you know, next chapter is the last one. I'm working on it, so I don't think it'll be long 'till I update. **

**But, again, let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and I need a Beta. Do you know any?  
**

**Thanks, you guys!

* * *

**

**Pairing: Mick/Beth**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rated: T, just to be safe. **

**Word Count: 4500  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Even if the CBS guys don't want it, it's theirs. I just have wild fun and dreams about it.  
**

* * *

Man, I'm a freak.

You know, passing the whole vampire who refuses to bite freak. The average kind of freak.

It's been a few years since I've been trying to follow all the rules. To be as normal as a vampire can be. You have to understand that it's a little hard to do that when your wife – who, by the way, was supposed to be dead – pops out of nowhere in front of you, acting like you're a complete stranger. And, to top that, the woman that currently occupies your mind day and night is friends with her.

That either means "trouble" or "party".

Well.

I was trying to believe that it meant trouble. Since Morgan could actually be Coraline, who kidnapped her all those years ago, I didn't know how Beth would react. So I agreed on spending the day distracting her, to keep them apart and try to figure out what the hell was going on.

And then I was at BuzzWire, between the two of them, and someone said something about a threesome. I just _couldn't stop my mind_, ok?

The hotel room was kind of easy. Too easy, even. It was not the first time I found myself in a room with her. I can't even start counting the times _that _happened. Spying on people going at it together, _that _is new to me.

The way she seemed comfortable with all this situation made my brain start working on some things that shouldn't even cross my mind, but I was managing it well until Beth called and both of them were talking to me, one at each side, Coraline "innocent" provocative words, Beth's angry tone and the passionate couple being watched on their moment of privacy adding fuel to thoughts I was only used on hearing from Josef's Friday nights.

_Oh, hurry up, the clothes are starting to hit the floor!_

_Whose clothes are hitting the floor?_

"We're working on the case." I don't know if I'm trying to convince Beth or myself.

_Sounds like you're working something!_

_You have to hurry up, or I'm just gonna start without you, 'cause this is hot!_

_Mick!_

I know she's completely misunderstanding this. I know I would. Coraline is not stupid, of course she knew it was Beth. But I can't help the smile coming to my face when a bunch of very censured images flash before my eyes.

Oh, we would be a happy family, all right.

Let's go back a little, before the hotel bedroom. That was a close call, at "Morgan's" place. Walking in an apparently normal apartment, watching Coraline climbing the stairs like she knows each one of them, and catching Beth's scent on the air, mixed with a slight hint of adrenaline, then the glimpse of her coming out of her spot, Coraline mere moments away of walking in on her.

The thrill of it wouldn't be sexy if were different people involved. But since is me, the vampire who denies himself the pleasure of someone's fresh blood on his tongue for so long, Coraline, the woman who I was obsessed with for I don't know how many years, and Beth, with her angel like face, sweet blue eyes and a perfume that is _so fucking hot_, the situation is very, very different.

If you're a guy and don't know them, you simply think "Very nice girls. Beautiful pair. Blond and brunette. Good smiles, trusting faces, very nice bodies. Yes, that's very nice." It's a good thing to think. It's the normal thing to think.

But if you're me, you know better.

You look to the right; you see black questioning eyes looking at you. A young, beautiful photographer who says what comes to her mind. A cynical charm that makes you afraid of lying to her, or even looking into her eyes for too long. Pretty, innocent bangs of jet black hair framing her eyes, giving her the look of a 21st century working, independent woman, who knows how to live the good life. That's Morgan. But hey, I know better. Clever, astute vampire, who knows just all the ways to trap a man into her web of burning passion and death. Hypnotizing eyes that pierce your soul and make you paralyzed on your spot, unable to say no to any request coming from beautifully shaped, evil red lips. Cold body, cold mind, capable of the most perverse and amazing things you could ever think possible. Once in, out is almost an impossible alternative. Or choice. It eats you alive and it torn you apart. You feel weak, dominated. It's addicting. That's Coraline.

Turn your head to the other side; you have the face of the angel among humans. Funny how the only human on this little "threesome" is the one who seems to be a higher form of life. The blond locks falling innocent around her delicate shoulders, the warm blue eyes and the beautiful trusting smile lead you to the image of warm fields of green grass and cooling your feet on a crystal white lake under the shadow of a big tree. The hunger for stories and the naturally curious spirit makes you want to run around the world looking for answers to the questions that rule your life, the melting gaze makes you just want to lie down and close your eyes for a moment, holding onto to her for dear life. Look a little deeper, you see this persistent, almost insolent young woman, that sees her target and works around it, her moves discreet and precise, leaving you with weak legs and even weaker will power. She sees no problem on taking the first step, leaving it to you to take it or leave it, and, my friend, leave it is a very hard decision to make. The few fatal-woman like actions burn into your mind like hot iron on flesh, leaving you spinning around seeing nothing but her, wanting, desiring, longing, wishing nothing but to take her and press her body against yours as hard as you can, not stopping even when you hear her cries of pleasure or pain. On those moments, she's yours and no one else's. You know it, she knows it. My Beth wins you with innocent, almost involuntary sensuality. Once you're in, you don't want out. Never. She takes you and loves you and makes you feel powerful, rich, beautiful and immortal. You feel complete.

Now, to a man that was once married to the vixen of dark hair and is now on his knees for the angel of ocean eyes, seeing them together, side by side, arms hooked, talking about you like you're some kind of sex toy, and then silently competing for your attention and involving you in a weird game of seduction and mystery… I'm only one man, so please, forgive the nasty masculine brain of mine.

You see, showers are complicated. Originally, they're designed to simply get you clean. Period. But lately, the flux of women on my shower has been high. And none, I dare say, had the objective of getting clean.

What would _you _do, if you were in the safety of your home, and then you realized that the woman that turned your life into a mess is naked in your bathroom, the door not so casually open, her clothes there, lying on your floor like so many times before?

There she is, just like old times, when both of you were only human and young and in love, before you found out she was actually a very old vampire. There she is, just like when you were 29 and were dating this dream in form of a woman, who lived in the night to please those who could afford her, and you didn't care because she loved you back, and you would get married and you would give her a better life, you wouldn't have to share her anymore. She would be yours. Was yours. And you love her more than you can possibly believe. You're there again. She's there again. And she can make you go back to what you were, and maybe, just maybe, you can have a chance of a normal life, you can have a chance with your golden angel of blue eyes. You can be a man for her, not a monster in disguise.

What do you do? You take her. You take the past, the present and the future, and you sink your teeth in it, you crush your lips on it, you hold its slippery body and feel all those rights and wrongs biting, kissing and holding you back, and your mind races.

She's your wife.

She's beautiful.

She's human.

She's here.

She can make you human.

You can be human.

You can have Beth.

You can have Coraline. Morgan. Beth. Humanity. Life. Love. Sex.

Sex.

Everything. All of them.

Yours.

The anxious bangs, slaps on my door and the voice that I go to bed and wake up listening to crying my name drag me from the thrill of possibilities developing before my eyes.

Beth is on my living room, all flushed cheeks and her heart is racing like crazy, the weight of her discoveries too heavy for her shoulders alone. So she comes to me for answers. For plans of action, attitudes against the one who changed the whole course of her life and brought her to me. And I don't know if I'm thankful or angry.

Everything is a slow motion blur from there. Coraline at my stairs, wearing my shirt, wet hair, saying hello to the angry angel in front of me. Madness on Beth's usually sweet eyes, a white stake on her hand, red staining blue.

And now here I am, replaying the scene on my head over and over again, waiting for some news on Coraline's conditions, strangely turned on by the later events.

I really need stop hanging around on Josef's.

I should be hating her right now. Or at least judging her for wounding someone that was defenseless. I should be worried about Coraline's recovery.

But I'm not. I killed her once, what's the difference of Beth doing the same 22 years later?

Right now the only thing I'm trying to do is reach her on the phone. I don't know what I would say. I just need to hear one word, and I'll go from there.

Starting on explaining to her that now there's a real, solid chance that I can be with her. If Coraline managed to be human, I can do that too, and I wouldn't have to be a monster anymore, I wouldn't have to feel the scent of her blood and go crazy with hunger or desire. Her body would be enough.

I have to tell her that I'm sorry. That I should have been stronger and tuned away from her, I should have followed the plan and I shouldn't have given in.

I need to tell her that I was thinking about her. About us.

The three of us. As sick as it sounds, Coraline may be the key to the two of us. For you and I. Please ignore my momentarily desire driven thoughts and focus on the long term.

We can be "us". For good. Without freezers and blood bags or biting issues. With nights and days together in bed, eating breakfast and having lunch and sharing dinner.

Pick up.

Walks on the beach and innocent bites. No danger. Just you and me. No problem on wearing your favorite silver rings. You and me.

Please pick up.

A nurse comes in and looks at me.

"Sir? Surgery is over, she's recovering."

I get up.

"Can I see her?"

"She's resting now, under medication. You can go see her if you want to, but just for a few minutes. She needs to rest."

Looking at her face, I forget all about Beth.

She's here. My wife is back. Alive, I can reach out and touch her. I didn't kill her. I can stop running from what I am. I can embrace my nature. She's here.

She's not a monster. She's mine. She's my wife. I loved her so much. Maybe she's better now. Maybe we can be normal. As normal as a couple of vampires can be, anyway.

Beth is just an escape. A safety net I tied myself to so I kept on the strict path I designed for myself. Not real.

Coraline is. She's my past. She's the reason I am what I am. The one I loved with all my being. And she's back.

Slipping through my fingers.

I think I never saw Coraline that vulnerable. Not even when it was me who was plunging a stake into her chest, letting her burn. Then, she fought. This time, she was only a victim. This time, it was Beth who was the threat.

Beth.

Man, the heaviness in her eyes. The rage, the feeling of 22 years of fear, nights looking twice to any spot in the darkness, fear consuming her every thought when the lights when down.

Beth wasn't Beth in those few moments that took her to walk from me to attacking her attacker.

You see, given the circumstances I got used to be on protector mode 24-7 around Beth. And even though she likes disobeying me, she accepts that I know what's best, I know how and I will always protect her.

Not this time, though. This time, she took a weapon and used with her own, bare hands, ignoring the fact that, if there was any danger, I was there. She just had to reach out and her guardian angel would do his magic and she would be safe.

To see her taking the matter on her hands, like she did with Lee Jay, I gotta tell you. Very, very arousing. Even though I had more immediate actions to take, like taking her away from Coraline before she actually killed her, and getting the latter to the hospital, the thought of dropping everything and taking her on the stairs did cross my mind.

What can I say? I'm fond of strong women.

"Sir? I'm sorry, she needs to rest now. You can come back in the morning, she'll be safe." The nurse tells me. I look to the face I fantasized about so many times before now and walk away, flashes of my shower's recent events coming to remind me of the big problem I had on my hands.

Man, tonight's gonna be a rough night.

As I come back home and take a few drinks to help the night events sink easier, the web extends itself for me to see it.

Coraline is back. Which means she found a way out of the burning trap I set for her. And not only she is back, but she is human. She acts like a human, she feeds like a human, she feels like a human. Her scent, her temperature, her organism, heart beating and blood racing. Everything is human.

Does this means that if I want to be human I should burn to ashes?

No. Nonsense.

So she's back. As a human. Not the dangerous crazy vampire bitch. So that also means the wildest sex I ever had is back on the table of possibilities. Ok, weekend doesn't have to suck. Score.

Pass that. _Human. _This means she has some sort of cure. If she's awake before Friday, I can convince her to give me some of that until the end of the night and be a human myself. Before dawn, I could be at Beth's place, and she'll look at me all surprised. I'm pretty sure she'll want to touch my face once I tell her my new living condition. I'll let her, of course. And when she sees for herself that it's true, that I really am human, oh, there are no limits from there.

I _know _she's soft, I've held her before. But then I'll be soft too. Well, ok, softer than I am now.

Ok, so she'll touch me, and I'll touch her hand and she'll reach her other hand and before you know we'll be going at it. And even though we never been there before, I just _know _she'll feel like heaven on Earth. Damn it, she felt like that when she was high, and we didn't even kiss. I can only imagine what is gonna feel like when I really get my hands on her.

Boy, the things I won't do to that petite body.

Back in the day, Coraline arranged one of this threesome stuff for us. A very willing, kind of dumb girl who was fascinated by vampires. She brought her home on my 34th birthday. I wasn't the reasonable guy I am today.

It was quite fun. She had a hair so red it got confused with the drops of blood that occasionally ran down her neck. Hanna, Anna, Annie, I can't remember her name, sorry.

The only thing I didn't like that night was when Coraline left me out. She would bite and kiss the girl and leave me there, watching. You would think that that would be a turn on. I would too, but it was _my birthday_, damn it, not theirs.

Today I'm not that greedy.

Anyway, that whole night came rushing back in when Coraline mentioned that her, me and Beth should work together, "like a threesome or something", all innocent and professional.

Yeah, right.

But the thought went running through the window when I thought about having to share Beth like I shared Hanna. Anna. Whatever.

Beth is mine, no one else's. I put up with Josh because he made his move first. Ok. He's not trespassing anything. But, let's face it, that's temporary. He's boring. Not because he's human, no. He's just that plain old boring kind of guy. And Beth doesn't like boring guys. I've seen him interrogating a suspect.

I felt like crying. Or sleeping.

And he's always bitching around. Seriously man, get a life. Go party a little, play cards, get a drink!

I like drinks. And I especially like this mixed absinth Josef's girls gave me as a gift. They're so sweet.

I miss Josef.

He's my best friend. I know, he kills people when they go against him, or when they steal from him, or when he thinks they're too ugly, but he's cool. He helped me get over my dead crazy wife, that was important to me. And he helped me go through the tough years of my vampire existence. He even helped me get rich. He is _really good _with money. He's like, the God of money. He can turn 10 dollars into a thousand in ten minutes. He did it once, for me. Just because he could.

I miss him.

"_What? I'm having dinner!" _He says, picking up the phone.

"Yeah, well, I'm not."

"_You should. Haven't your mother ever told you not to go to bed with your stomach empty?"_

"But she meant broccoli and vegetables. Not blood. My mom wouldn't like me to drink blood before bed. She'd say I'd get stomach ache."

"_Are you drunk?"_

"A little."

Silence.

"_Me too. Ha-ha. Funny." _

None of us laughed.

"_I'm drunk because Simone is out of town and I miss her. Why are you drunk?"_

"Beth staked Morgan and now she's in the hospital."

"_Beth?"_

"Morgan."

"_Way to go, Blondie. Kill that bitch."_

"Tell me something. 'You ever got turned on when a girl staked you ex wife?"

He took a few moments to think.

"_I've never been married." _

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

"_Does it count if they're freshies, and instead of a stake, they slap each other on the face?"_

"Are you hot on them?"

"_Oh yeah."_

"Counts."

"_Then yes, I get turned on. It's only natural, Nick-"_

"Mick."

"_That's what I sad, Nick. Anyway, it's only natural you get turned on. God created us to be aroused by two women killing each other. That's nature. You never heard of mama bears staking papa bears ex wives to defend her babies? That's the same thing. You're papa bear."_

I didn't really understand it, but I let go.

"_How did it happen?"_

"Morgan was here, taking a shower, and a hopped in there with her. Beth got here, saw Morgan and then staked her."

"_Hmm. Cool." _

"I know."

"_I'm hanging up now. Giselle decided she wants to swim. I'm going with her."_

"Enjoy."

"_You too. Next time you see Blondie, I mean."_

"If she picks up her damn phone, I'm sure I will."

"_Avoiding you, huh?"_

"Yeah. But I'll get to her. Even if I have to climb her window."

"_Be careful, you may see something you won't like."_

"Like what?"

"_Like, I don't know, Blondie and John practicing on how to make babies?"_

"Who the hell is John?"

"_Her fiancé!"_

"That's Josh, you drunken moron, and he's not her fiancé, just a little toy while I'm not able to be there for her."

"_Whatever. I'm just saying, you know."_

"No, I don't. What?"

Silence.

"_I don't know, man, I'm drunk and Giselle is naked on my pool. I gotta go"_

Maybe that _is _why she's not answering my calls. Only fair, right, since I was in the shower with Coraline, now she's in bed with John. Josh.

My phone started to ring.

"_You know what I just realized? It's a fun fact."_

"What?"

"_We're like the Jonas Bother's."_

"Who?"

"_They're a teenage band; I'm financing their shows in LA next month. Listen. They're Jo, Mick and Melvin*. I'm Jo, because my name is Josef. _Jo-sef_, got it? You're Mick, because you're name is Nick."_

I chuckled. That _was _a fun fact.

"Oh, yeah… Funny."

"_Do you know someone named Melvin? That way our band would be complete."_

"I'll check my phone book."

"_Better than a band, we could be Charlie's Angels. Or Demons, since we're vampires and all."  
_

Before I could reply, I heard a feminine voice calling for Josef, saying the water was great.

"_Giselle is calling me. I gotta go, man, stop calling me!"_

And he hang up.

Ok, back to Beth and her love making with John.

Damn it.

I'm calling her.

Come oooon, pick up, pick up the phone, Beth. Pick up.

Crap, they're doing it.

Maybe I'll let it go this time. Yeah, we had a little fight. She's mad at me.

Enjoy, John, while you can. Really enjoy it, because I'm coming to get her. So I'll let you have her. Tonight.

Where's my phone?

"_Oh, well, if it isn't Mick St John."_

"Hi, Chloe. You free tonight?"

"_Maybe I am."_

That's right.

Enjoy tonight with your human, Beth.

Papa Bear is coming.

* * *

***For the record, I know their names aren't those. So fans, don't kill me, it's just a joke ;-)**


	3. Darkness

**Here I am. Again. **

**I promised I wouldn't be too long, didn't I? Was I too long?**

**So this is the last chapter. My favorite, for sure. I just loved to write this one. It took me like a day. Or less. **

**I'm so glad you guys are liking it. Every review I get is one cookie my muse gets, and my muse is fat and spoiled. **

**I hope you guys like reading the last chapter as much as I loved writing it. **

**Review, please? Preety please? Even if it just says "good" or "you suck". But review. Ok? I LOVE when you favorite it, or me, I really,really love it. I jump on my seat. But a review warms my heart in ways you can't imagine. **

**God, I'm pathetic. **

**Ok, so here it is. Enjoy the 18 pages I wrote just for you.

* * *

**

**Word cound: 6140**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Mick/Beth**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. But they're not. And I have to deal with it every day. CBS 1x0 Me  
**

**

* * *

**

The feeling of the midnight air brushed against her uncovered legs, making her shiver. Lazily, she tugged the covers with her right foot, trying to push it over her knees.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the ceiling, hating herself.

A few months ago, she would have fought for Josh to stay with her, even if he did have good reasons to leave, like tonight.

She remained awake while he slept after what should have been a night of passion.

Not that it wasn't. It was. For him. For her, it just made her want to cry.

She loved Josh. And she loved being in his arms, she loved when he ruined the romantic moment with a joke, or when he made love to her.

Or, at least, she used to.

This time, when his phone rang and his desperate best friend cried that his wife was in labor and that he didn't gave a car to take her to the hospital and she didn't want to risk having her baby on the back seat of a cab, asking for his help, she was very pleased on letting him go. She watched him put his clothes on in a hurry, received his apologetic kiss and heard him close the front door, running through the hall and breathed happy when she found herself alone.

She hated herself for that. But she needed to think, and Josh being there wasn't helping.

She needed to think about Coraline, about staking her, about what she would do if she died.

What would she do? How would she feel? Sorry? Revenged? Dirty, criminal, victimized, on her rights, what?

And what if she lived? What if she recovered and walked out of the hospital? Then what? Where would her life go? Would Coraline seek revenge? Would she try to be friends? Would she go on with the Morgan pretense?

What?

Being a reporter, she didn't like not knowing the answer for her questions. That made her anxious and irritated.

Breathing deep, she concentrated on what would be the best alternative.

Live. She had to live. Beth just couldn't have Coraline's death on her hands. She couldn't. That would make her just as bad. A monster she didn't want to be.

She looked at her open window.

She was human now, but she had been a vampire for God knows how long before. Maybe a simple stake wasn't enough to kill her. And maybe she would recover and seek revenge. That was possible. She kidnapped her once before, it would be easy to get to her house.

She almost screamed when she heard someone knocking on her door.

Closing her eyes, she heard it again.

Damn it.

Getting up slowly, she wrapped her body on her robe and walked to the dark living room, as the knocks grew louder and more impatient.

Looking through the peep-hole, she wasn't really surprised when she saw Mick standing there, his arms resting on both sides of her door, head facing down.

But she did jump when he knocked again, this time with a little more force, making her door tremble.

She unlocked it and opened it, seeing Mick's head raise and his eyes met hers, a little tired smile on his lips.

"You wouldn't answer you phone." He said.

"I was busy."

"Can I come in?"

She stepped aside so he could walk in, and then closed the door.

He just stood there, looking around like he had never been there before. And she realized she was still mad at him.

"How is she?" She asked to his back.

"Who?"

"Coraline." She crossed her arms in front of her body, by instinct.

"Oh, yeah. She's, uh... Out of surgery for a while now."

"Is she recovering?"

"Yeah, yeah, doctor says she'll be fine." He turned to her "But I don't want to talk about her."

Beth looked at his face. That was something different about him.

"Ok, what _do _you want to talk about?"

He scratched his right cheek and she spotted two things on his neck that weren't usually there.

"I don't know, actually. You weren't answering my calls, so I just… Came here."

She looked at him, and after a few moments looking back at her, he smiled a very simple smile.

"Are you drunk?"

He chuckled.

"A little. But you weren't supposed to know that."

Great. How the hell was she supposed to deal with a drunken vampire in the middle of the night?

"Don't worry, I'll be fine in no time. Can I sit down?"

She made a move towards the couch and he walked in front of her, sitting on her cushions and letting out a deep sigh.

"You know, this is all wrong." He declaired.

"What is?"

He looked at her, standing there in front of him, then he punched the seat beside him.

"Sit down."

She did, still studying him.

"What is wrong, Mick?"

"This, all this… Mess. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"What happened to you?" She couldn't help asking when he passed his fingers through his hair, exposing the two strange healing marks on his neck. She came closer and touched them.

Bite marks. Just like those he left on her wrist.

"Oh, nothing, it's just-"

"Were you with someone tonight?"

He looked at her, and she couldn't read his eyes.

"You slept with someone tonight." She stated, retrieving her hand, feeling angrier by the minute. "Didn't you?"

"So did you." He said, closing his eyes and she knew he was feeling Josh's scent on her.

She dropped the subject, even if she felt like hitting him really hard with the lamp beside the couch.

"To tell you the truth, this is why I'm here. I _knew _Josh was coming here tonight, and I knew you were mad at me, and-"

"Am I only allowed to sleep with my boyfriend if I'm mad at you?" She asked, anger starting to boil under the surface.

He closed his eyes and smiled again.

"Do you even feel like being with him if you're not mad at me?"

She wanted to explode at him for being so, so… She didn't even have the words for it. Before she could reply, though, he talked again.

"I know I don't feel like being with nobody else when everything is OK between us."

"You certainly felt it when Coraline was in your shower."

"That was a lapse." With his eyes still closed, he rested his head on the back of the couch. "And I was thinking about us. You know, you and me."

"What?!" This time, she couldn't stay put, so she got up. He opened his eyes and looked at her, his brows together, looking disturbed by the sudden change of the volume of her voice "How can you even say that? Am I supposed to believe you? Oh, my God, do you really think I'm that stupid?" She turned around and walked to any direction that lead her away from the couch. Away from him.

"How the hell am I supposed to buy that, Mick? Thinking about us? I'm sorry, but I'm betting I was the very last thing on your mind when you two decided to take a shower together!"

She turned around again and nearly tripped on her own feet when she saw him closer than she expected. He had gotten up, walked after her and pushed her against the fireplace wall, crushing his body on hers; his voice was low and threatening oh her right ear.

"That's where you're wrong, Miss Turner. Ok, I admit that I was momentarily distracted by the sight of my ex wife naked on my shower, but, _believe me, _all my thoughts were back on you when I realized that she was, indeed, Coraline, and she had found a way of becoming human again."

She tried to move, but his body was like a wall, trapping her on her spot, his left hand holding her elbow against the wall.

"Get off of me, Mick." She said calmly, trying to move from under him.

"Do you have _any idea _how hard it was for me to hold you still under the water when you were _begging me _to turn you, Beth? Do you know how many times I came this close to…" He breathed on her neck "You were begging me. And I never had you so close, you seemed so sure, so… I almost lost it, you have no idea…" He opened his mouth and she felt the hot breath on her skin, the cold skin of his face touching her check, making her shiver. "Yes, I was thinking about you. You're the only thing I can think about, lately."

She looked for the words to reply. She had them on the tip of her tongue, but her voice seemed to be trapped on that spot of her throat, while he pressed his lips against her skin and she felt his teeth lightly brush her ear, but no fangs came out.

"Were you thinking about me tonight, when Josh kissed you?" He kissed her neck line "And held you and took you?"

"I don't know, Mick, were _you_ thinking about me tonight, with your vampire lady?"

He pressed himself harder against her, crushing her against the wall, making her gasp for air.

"Oh, my love, I even said your name." He licked her ear "Twice."

She wasn't expecting that answer. Her eyes snapped closed as she remembered the feeling of Josh's hands on her body just a couple of hours earlier, and how she imagined and dreamed they were Mick's, and secretly revealed in the feeling of knowing that, this time, it really were _his _hands looking for a open on her robe. And she didn't have the air on her lungs – or the heart – to tell him to stop.

"You see, this is exactly why I was thinking about you when you saw me with Coraline. It wasn't about her, love, it was always about you. You and me, and how I can be human again, and you won't have to be afraid." He made a pause to grasp her face and close his right hand on her hair, guiding her face towards his. When his forehead met hers, she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"I was only thinking about us. And I know you were thinking about me too, you don't even have to say it. I feel it here inside me." He made her touch his chest, right where his heart was supposed to be beating. She fisted her hand, wrinkling his shirt.

"You're drunk."

"Hmm, don't worry. I'll be fine in no time." He let go of her face and her waist, and supported his hands on the wall by the sides of her head, dropping his own face to the crook of her neck again, nibbling on her skin. Her other hand pulled his shirt to her like they were programmed to do so.

"Why is it that you only allow yourself to feel when you're drunk? Why can't you always be this way?"

"Someone has to be the responsible one around here, Beth. And I know you're not that person."

"I don't want us to be responsible!"

He didn't answer, just took his time breathing on her neck.

"I don't need you to be human, Mick. You're the one creating this condition."

"I want to be perfect for you."

"You already are."

She felt his cheek brushing hers and closed her eyes, waiting for his next move. His forehead found hers again.

"Don't you know I can snap you dead with just one move of my hand?"

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You spent 22 years taking care of me. I'm thinking I'm important to you."

He laughed.

"Yes, you are."

"More important than her?" She couldn't help herself. She just had to ask, and since he was drunk, she figured that was the time.

"I killed her for you. I'd do it again if she moved one finger in your direction."

"But she's your wife."

"And you're my life."

Her breath was caught in her throat. Moving her hands to caress his face, she tried her best not to shed the tears forming behind her eyes.

'_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, please, kiss me, come on come on come on, kiss me!'_

With her eyes closed, she felt his face turn slightly to the right, and their noses touched.

'_That's it, come on, kiss me, kiss me, I know you want to, kiss me kiss me kiss me!'_

"You smell like Josh. I don't like that."

She tried to reply, but all that came out was an awkward breathy "Wha... uh..."

"But if I concentrate" he lowered his head and smelled her neck again "And try to get pass his coffee, office smell… I get you. And if I go deeper…" He took a deep, deep breath and opened his mouth on her skin "I get me. And us." He held her hair and pulled her face to his again.

"I'm all around you, Beth."

'_Yes, yes, yes, kiss me. Kiss me, don't make me ask you, kiss me, come on…'_

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm? Ah, yeah. What?"

"Can you turn on your air conditioner? It's really hot in here."

'_Tell me about it.'_

She opened her eyes and found his, looking at her like he was trying to decipher a really complicated code.

"Ok, sure. You just have to let go a little."

He relaxed his arms and let go of her waist, moving his hands to take his coat off.

With trembling legs, she walked to her bedroom, closed the bathroom door and the windows and stretched to turn the air conditioner on. When she went back to the living room, she spotted him on the kitchen, with his head on the sink, the water on.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

He closed the faucet and passed his hands through his hair and face.

"The water is cold. Cold is good."

"Oh, ok."

He walked to her, looking tired and sleepy, and when she thought he was going to hug her and kiss her, he simply walked pass her and entered her room, sitting down on her bed.

"You know, it's been a while since I last had a head ache."

"Really?" She asked "How long?"

"About forty years or so."

He kicked his shoes off and laid down, his hair watering her sheets. After two or three seconds, he fisted the blanked, rolled it on a big ball and threw it away from him.

She guessed he wasn't pleased with the scent he found there.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Now, what am I supposed to do with a drunken vampire in my bed?"

He chuckled.

"You know, the possibilities are endless." And then he patted the spot next to him.

She walked to the bed and sat by his side, looking his fully clothed form lying crossed over on her bed.

"Great air conditioner."

"Thanks."

Mick pulled her arm and hooked her left leg with his right one when she lay down beside him, caressing her back with the tip of his fingers.

"You know, I walked all the way down here."

She chuckled.

"Why? Don't tell me you wanted to feel the night."

"No. I just couldn't find my keys."

She looked at his face. It was like he was sleeping already.

"Are you still drunk?"

"Just a little bit."

"Can I ask you a favor, now?"

"Hm-hm."

"Can you kiss me, just this one time, so I don't feel like a loser?"

"Why would you feel like a loser?"

"I always feel like a loser when I want someone to kiss me, and he doesn't."

He opened his eyes and hugged her closer.

"I really wanted to be human for you."

"I just told you… You don't have to be human for me. I like you like this. Fangs and all."

He rolled on top of her.

"Fangs and all?"

He undid the knot of her robe.

"Yes."

"Even when my eyes change colors?"

"I find it sexy."

"Hmm." He uncovered her right shoulder and kissed the skin. "Even with all the blood drinking?"

"Yes."

The other shoulder.

"Even with cold skin?"

"Yes."

With his hand, he opened the rest of her robe, exposing the thin lace camisole she was wearing.

"And the night shifts?"

"I'm a night person."

"The sleeping in a freezer thing?"

"I don't care."

"I can hurt you."

"You won't."

He slid his hands under the camisole and squeezed her waist hard enough for her to complain.

"I can _really _hurt you."

"I. Don't. Care."

He moved his head down and licked her collarbone.

Her mind screamed at her _'Wrong! This is wrong! You just had sex with your boyfriend on this same bed! Don't be such a slot! What the hell are you thinking?! Stop! Stop, stop, stop!!"  
_

"I don't care."

"My world is not as glamorous as it may seem. It gets dark."

"I know."

"I get dark."

"I know."

"I get greedy."

"Hm-hmm."

"And possessive."

"Great."

He tossed her robe on the floor and concentrated on pressing and squeezing all the right places.

"I'm gonna bite you. Sooner or later."

"Hmm, it's about time"

He chuckled and buried his face on her neck.

"I really don't like how you smell right now."

"Well, you should change that."

He hooked her wrists beside her head and roamed his lips on her cleavage, making her skin awake under his touch.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" She tossed her head back so he could taste her neck again.

"Did you think about me?"

"When?"

"When Josh touched you." He somehow got rid of his shirt and she arched her back towards him. "When he kissed you." He kissed her breast over the fabric of her pajama and her mind raced. "When he held you." He set the fabric of her camisole aside with his chin and kissed her belly and she couldn't help herself, letting out a desperate moan. "Did you, Beth?" He was looking in her eyes again, and she tried to free her hands so she could hold him and hug him and pull him to her, but his grip was firm. "Did you think about me tonight?"

He was looking at her lips and she found herself mute at the sight of half naked Mick on top of her.

"Answer me, love, because I already know you did, but I need to hear you saying-"

"Yes."

And then he was sitting down and she was on his lap, legs wrapped around his body, his mouth and tongue tasting her neck and shoulders and his hands working the laces of her blouse.

"I thought about you since the moment his lips touched mine." She pulled his face up so she could look into his eyes. And she shivered when she saw the changing colors orbs looking back at her. "I hated that his body was warm like mine." She caressed his closed eyelids with the tip of her fingers, her red nail polish giving her mind images of love, sex and blood.

And Mick, in the center of it all.

"I wanted his skin to be cold, like yours." His hands were on her back, and she shivered under his touch. "I wanted his teeth to bruise me, like your teeth can…" She touched his lips and he opened his mouth and licked her fingers, while she tested his fangs. "I wanted him to be taller. I wanted his eyes to be hazel and white-blue and then hazel again…"

"Like mine…" He whispered on her fingers, without opening his eyes.

"Yes, like yours." From his lips, she took her hands to his neck and his chest, wet because of the drops of water draining from his hair.

"I hated when he held me. I _hated _when he kissed me. And I hated when he loved me. But I let him, because I could close my eyes and think about you," he hooked his hand on her hair and pulled back, making her look up, and his lips found her neck in a not very gentle touch "and I could pretend it was you…" she shivered for the third or fourth time after he had arrived when he licked and nuzzled her skin, one of his hands sneaking under her camisole "and for one split second I could feel you… Just like I feel you now…" one of his arms hooked her waist and the other one went down her back to her legs until it grabbed her knee and pulled it up, adjusting her body to his. His mouth roamed her shoulders and neck and collarbone. "But I couldn't open my eyes, because you would vanish if I did." She held him and entwined her fingers on his wet hair. "You vanish every time I open my eyes."

Her camisole flew away, and she was suddenly naked on his arms, more comfortable than she had ever been in her whole life.

"Open your eyes now, Beth" He whispered, caressing her hair.

She shook her head. "You'll disappear…". Her arms grew tighter around him.

"I'm here now. Look at me."

She held him, but refused to open her eyes.

Maybe _she _was the one who got drunk. Maybe he was Josh and Mick and his body and his wet hair on her hands were all imagination. Maybe she was dreaming again. Any moment now, her alarm would start buzzing and she would open her eyes and Josh would be by her side. Mick would be gone.

"Beth. I'm here, my love, look at me. Open your eyes."

"I answered your questions, and I turned the air conditioner on for you. And you still didn't give me what I asked you."

Both his hands found her face, his thumb found her lower lip and his forehead met hers.

"Ask me again." He whispered.

She placed one of her free hands on his chest and felt.

Cold skin. Hard muscles. No heartbeat.

"Do I still smell like Josh?"

"No. No, not anymore. You smell like me. You and me, like it is supposed to be."

"Do you still love Coraline?"

"No."

"Do you want her?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"Really, really want me?"

"Yes."

"Even if I'm a lousy human with no powers and too fragile and with heartbeats?"

"Yes. I like you like this. Heartbeats and all."

"Kiss me"

He did. His lips found hers in a hunger, a passion, a craving she never knew before. Not with Josh, not whit her first boyfriend, not when she had sex for the first time. Never.

He had her soul. He had her body and her mind.

And he had her heart.

She was his, completely and totally and only his.

She loved him. And she loved Coraline, for keeping him alive, and for kidnapping her when she was four, for making him come to her to be her father and giving him the chance to love her so much like he did right now. Like a man. She loved Coraline for bringing them together.

Beth loved Coraline for giving her the best present she would ever get.

And she hated Josh being in the middle of this. She hated him for leaving his smell on her and making Mick think twice about kissing her on the parking lot, or hold back on the desert and instead of just taking her blood to survive and then taking her body because he wanted to. She hated Josh for making her feel guilty about wanting Mick so much her head hurt.

And most of all, Mick.

It wasn't even love anymore. She just needed him like he needed blood and she needed air and food. It was a physical need, a mental necessity. She felt she would go sick and depressed without him.

And there, while he kissed her with all the love and tenderness and passion and everything he could give her, she loved and loved and loved him like she never thought she could love anybody.

Her head touched the pillow ever so gently and he still kissed her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Once she was lying down, he was on top of her again. Their lips parted for a moment and she thought she could scream without his kisses. And then he said that.

"I love you."

Her heart sank deep in her chest and, at the same time, flew to the skies. She wanted to scream and laugh and hold him until they were one, literally. She wanted their skin to melt and mix and then dry again, uniting them in one weird huge body, but at least she would be sure he would never leave her.

And she refused to open her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't, that this is sick, that I saw you growing up, that I was supposed to step back and let you live your life, but I can't, because I love you so much, and I just can't seem to-"

Her mouth found his before he was ready to shut up.

He didn't complain.

She was moaning and panting and crying his name and babbling things with no meaning as his mouth descended from hers and found her neck again, and lower, between her breasts and her belly and then back up just to make her go crazy with want and need, his hands caressing her skin, making her nerves scream and burn for his touch.

He suddenly stopped moving, his hands on her thighs and waist, his lips on her shoulder, he was a statue over her.

"Mick? What is i-"

And the sound of the front door opening, followed by a tired call.

"Beth?"

She froze, her hands still inside Mick's hair, her lags entwined with his. Her eyes flew open.

"Beth, why is the door chained? Honey?"

Three knocks.

Relief washed over her, as she realized he was locked out. She had chained the door after she closed it after Mick.

Thank God for that instinct.

"Beth?" More knocks.

Mick looked at her, his eyes questioning. She looked back at him.

The phone started ringing, followed by the answering machine.

"_Beth, sweetie, wake up. I'm outside, you locked me out. Wake up, honey, I'm tired."_

She looked at Mick's passionate eyes, his bare chest, and his almost dry hair. She felt his hands on her body and his legs entwined with hers. She felt their bodies pressed together and her heart beating for both of them.

"_Beth, come one, wake up, I'm standing here on the hallway like a loser, let me in. You'll be back in sleep in a second. Beth. Seriously, wake up."_

She untangled her legs from his, just to put them around his hips and pulled his face closer again.

"I love you too."

She had never seen such a beautiful smile on his lips.

It was gone in a second, though. As Josh continued tapping at her door, she saw his eyes change and a growl start sounding from deep in his chest, and she saw his fangs as he spoke.

"Mine."

"_Beth, wake up."_

"Mine."

"_Honey, I'm tired. I don't want to drive all the way back to my place. Come on, let me in."_

"Mine."

He kissed her again. But this time, she felt fangs against her lips and her tongue. And she felt the taste of her own blood as he tasted just a drop of her.

She loved Josh again. Loved him for creating this feeling of forbidden. Loved him for making this feel like a drug they couldn't taste. Loved him for helping them creating this feeling of anticipation and wrong.

She loved Josh for helping her love Mick so much more than she loved anybody else.

"_Seriously, I'll wake all your neighbors, just get up and open the door, please."_

He licked her chin. His jeans burned her naked legs. His hands promised to leave dark marks on her skin.

She couldn't help but moaning louder than she intended when his right hand sneaked under her body and lifted her from the bed and his tongue found her neck again.

"You asked me once about the sex thing, remember?" He whispered.

She couldn't answer, as she was trying to keep her screams inside as his hand reached her inner thighs.

"Remember Beth, back in my car, the day you played the hooker for me?"

She cried out loud when she felt his fangs scraping the skin of her left breast.

"Answer me, love."

"Ah… Yes…" She had trouble finding her voice.

"Still want to find out?"

She thought she would never be complete again without his hands on her.

"God, Mick, you're killing me…"

"Hmm" He grinned a evil smile "I'm not even near, love."

"_Beth, wake up, come on."_

This time, she actually screamed when his fangs pierced her skin and her blood flushed to his mouth, like it craved his body just as much she did. And she moaned as they were one, in one hard fluid motion.

There it was. Heaven.

She moaned again as he moved, the friction of their bodies making her see stars, his teeth on her throat making said stars scream in pleasure.

Her arms and legs held him, holding him so tight she could feel his muscles moving under his skin.

"I love you." She moaned.

"_I love you too, sweetie, now wake up" _Josh said from the door.

She opened her eyes.

And there it was. Hell.

She was still on her bed. She was still naked. And she was still sweating.

But Mick wasn't there.

Once again, he was gone the moment she opened her eyes.

"Morning, sleepy head." Josh said, kissing her cheek.

She closed her eyes again, breathing deep.

Dreaming about Mick had become something usual. It happened almost every night. It usually involved him walking through her door and taking her as his. Or she walking in his place and kissing him passionately, and him, taking her upstairs.

They were never this real.

"Nice dreams?" Josh asked her, caressing her hair.

"Ahm… Yeah, I guess."

"Hmm, I could tell." He kissed her face and sat up "I'll make some coffee and toasts or something. Why don't you use the shower first?"

"Ok, thanks."

"You're welcome, baby. Just don't be too long, ok?"

While he walked to the kitchen, she covered her face with the blankets.

Damn it, this is going too far.

Ok, relax. Calm down, breath.

She closed her eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath.

Next thing she knew, Mick was on her again, biting her neck and taking her body and she was holding him until she couldn't feel her arms and legs and-

No. Ok, that's not working.

Get up, take shower, think about what you have to do for the day.

She checked her phone.

_17 missed calls. 1 voice mail._

"_Hi, it's me. So, Coraline was out of surgery last night. I'm on my way to check on her, I thought that maybe you would want to go. We have to talk, OK? Call me when you can." _

Mick sounded like he always did when he wanted to make up. Or when he wanted her to not be mad at him for some reason.

Visit Coraline. See if she's ok. Mick will be there.

Oh, that's great. That won't be awkward at all.

Getting up and marching to the bathroom, Beth decided to skip the hot shower this morning.

Cold water would have to do.


End file.
